


When life gives you Lemon

by Winterboxx



Series: when life gives you lemon [1]
Category: RuPaul's Drag Race RPF
Genre: F/F, Highschool AU, Lesbian AU, Mentions of Anxiety, because it should exist, just some soft girls, lemonjuice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-09
Updated: 2020-07-09
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:01:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25165102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Winterboxx/pseuds/Winterboxx
Summary: Juice is an anxious person and finds it hard to communicate it, Lemon can see straight through her and they have some mutual feelings to deal with.
Relationships: Lemon/Juice Boxx
Series: when life gives you lemon [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1828555
Comments: 9
Kudos: 35





	When life gives you Lemon

**Author's Note:**

> so lemonjuice, it happened. i watched drcan on saturday and wrote this soon after because it's a great ship that needs content, a soft highschool au is always great so enjoy! 
> 
> (ngl this started as a songfic to fake happy and then just became fluff so)
> 
> go say hi to me on tumblr if you wanna @soulfulwinter

It was easier to hide behind a guise, Juice had figured that out quite quickly. No one questioned it. She didn’t know how she would deal with people unwrapping all her anxieties and knowing all of her problems. The flash of fear every time someone asked if she was okay, was telling of something she didn’t want to dive into. Only ignore it and deal with it alone. It was easier that way.

That didn't mean no one would see through. It took someone to pay close attention, to really get to know the blonde then notice the subtleties in her behaviour that tipped off a low mood. Lemon had experience with it, although she knew it was hard for Juice to be open about emotions. She would just go on, joking with the girl, offering a distraction from whatever was bothering her that was almost always accepted quickly. Almost.

Lemon could spot when things were really bad, and with Juice barely acknowledging anything said to her, soon excusing herself to go to the toilet, she knew something was wrong. She felt something stir in her, it clenched at the idea of Juice quietly going through something, not wanting to bother anyone with her problems. Before she could think, Lemon was following her, earning questions from Priyanka who was sitting next to her. Dismissing it, she continued on Juice’s trail. 

Entering the room, she heard soft crying. She felt bad listening in, but there was only one stall locked, so it had to be Juice. The soft crying turned into shaky breaths that made Lemon’s heart ache for her friend. 

A light knock on the door penetrated the fog in Juice’s head. She held her breath, almost hoping the person wouldn’t notice her existence. As if they hadn’t already.

“Juice, you okay in there? It’s just me, nothing to worry about.” Lemon’s voice was soft, trying not to make the other girl jump.

Knowing it was Lemon made Juice feel somewhat lighter, at least it was someone she trusted. But how could she show herself like this? The idea of Lemon seeing her like this and questioning it spurred her anxiety more. She felt a sudden need for someone to comfort her, this was too much to deal with alone. She unlocked the stall door, tensing up when Lemon immediately pulled her into a hug. 

“Hey, it’s okay. I’m here with you, okay? Do you want to talk about what caused this?” 

Juice paused, gathering her words for fear of looking like more of a mess than she already was. Lemon only seemed to care and want to help but expressing herself wasn’t something that familiar. It was always easier to bottle it up, not have someone earnestly trying to help.

“I just, my thoughts move a little fast sometimes and I over analyse situations. Then it all builds up and suddenly I’m telling myself all these negative things and I don’t know how to cope with it.” 

Lemon’s expression morphed from concern to understanding and compassion. She seemed to be formulating a response in her brain. Watching the cogs turn was a good distraction for Juice, anchoring her to the current situation and not back into her head.

“Juicy, you gotta get your brain to stop drinking the haterade. It’s hard, I know, and if you need to talk to anyone about it I’m here for you. You’re great and don’t let anyone or yourself tell you otherwise!”

Juice couldn’t help but laugh at that, of course, Lemon would say something helpful and comforting but lace it with something stupid like haterade. That was part of her charm and in the moment, the blonde could not be more thankful for it. 

Lemon joined in the laugher, glad she managed to crack through the sadness of her friend. Her yellow hair bounced as she laughed, and a new emotion took its place in Juice’s chest. Not the tightening hold of anxiety, but the softness of love.

That was something to unpack later, for now, she just wanted to stay in this state. Being stupid with someone she adored. Lemon pulled her into another, tighter hug that made her feel safe. If only the little yellow-haired ball of chaos could be with her whenever this happened. 

\----

Moving on from that moment had been difficult. The little voice in the back of her mind that said Lemon would take pity on her, or not want to talk to so many issues was there, but it wasn’t as loud as before. Things were easier with Lemon's understanding and checking-in regularly about how she was doing. 

Lemon and her usual chaotic stupidity was the most fun thing to watch, whenever or whatever was actually happening. 

“I’m not that short!” Lemon crossed her arms and huffed childishly. That was a hard thing to agree with. She was easily the shortest of all of them, apparently having an issue with it.  
“Lem, you’re like 2 foot tall” Priyanka patted her on the head as you would with a small child, everyone laughing at the act. Lemon was less than amused, swatting at her hand with a pout.

“Hey! I’m 5 and a half feet tall!”

“You’re still tiny!” 

Lemon seemed annoyed at the revelation, turning to Juice and mumbling something about her not being rude about her height. 

“They’re just mean because they’ve been drinking that haterade, don’t take it personally, Lem.” Juice whispered to the smaller girl who let out a giggle that immediately drew attention to the pair. Priyanka looked at them, with a smirk that sent the pair into worrying. 

“That’s kind of gay.” 

“You’re kind of gay!” Lemon immediately shot back, leading the laughter to be directed at Priyanka this time. Although Juice noticed Lemon’s tone rise a bit higher than normal, sounding a lot more forceful than was expected for jokes between friends. 

“Woah, we got a sour Lemon over here.” 

Juice wasn’t too sure who said that but it seemed to be the last straw for Lemon, who stood up, ready to leave. Her attention was held on the yellow-haired girl, seemingly genuinely angry. 

Lemon noticed a surprised expression on Juice’s face and felt something inside her recoil. Everyone was used to her dramatic nature, she liked to play things up for the drama. Her attitude did a 180 flip, immediately settling back down and whispering something to Juice.

“Hey, didn’t mean to get so heated and startle you, sorry princess.” The pet name had slipped out, with Lemon not taking much notice of it. Juice didn’t comment on it so she didn’t think about it too heavily. 

“You’re fine, don’t worry yourself, Lem. It’s kinda funny watching how dramatically you react to things.” Juice heard Lemon call her princess, she couldn’t ignore it, it made her heart flutter despite not knowing what the intention behind it was. She absentmindedly put a hand on her shoulder, making Lemon smile.

It was an interesting scene for everyone around them to watch unfold, but even Priyanka knew to leave them and mock them for it later.

\---  
Things were normal, the rest of the day went as usual. Soon enough it was Lemon’s favourite part of the day, going home. Totally not because she walked home with Juice but because school was over for the day. 

“How’ve you been doing recently. Just with life.”

“I’m fine, nothing like the other week, don’t worry.” Lemon raised an eyebrow, seeming not to buy it. 

“Hey, you always check in on me but when have you ever talked to someone else about your feelings.” 

Lemon seemed avoidant at the question. She was never all that open about her emotions past the surface level and didn’t want to get into it. Juice had a way of getting things out of her though. There was always something different about their bond. It had nothing to do with the fact that Lemon had a painfully huge crush on the blonde. Absolutely not. 

“Well, that’s cause I…” Lemon drifted, clearly looking for a distraction to not get into this conversation. 

“I don’t need to talk to anyone about things, I'm fine dealing with most things on my own and nothing ever comes up that I need support for.” Juice was now the one with a raised eyebrow, not buying it for a second. 

“Sure, nothing ever happens to throw you off? Nothing like when you get super distracted at random points in the day. I’ve noticed it, Lem. I do wonder what you’re thinking about all the time.” 

Lemon blinked, processing what Juice was saying, then avoided the eye contact they were previously holding. 

She let out a few incoherent mumbled words before glancing back up to Juice. Should she just tell her? It was Juice, she could tell her pretty much anything. She didn’t have to mention who it was. What’s the worst that could happen. 

“Okay fine, sometimes I'm just sitting there and I start thinking about someone. She’s really sweet and pretty. I can’t help but think about her a lot.” 

Juice felt conflicted, on the one hand, Lemon actually being open with her was a rare opportunity but the knowledge she liked someone, a girl. It was possible their feelings were mutual but she wasn’t optimistic enough to believe it.

“Oh, my little Lem has a crush? That’s cute!” 

Lemon seemed flustered by the comment, muttering something under her breath before Juice spoke again. 

“Would you tell me who? Or are you not ready?” 

“Wouldn’t you like to know, princess.” Lemon laughed, loving the surprise on her friend’s face. “When I tell someone, you’ll be the first one I tell, okay Juicy?” 

Juice smiled, the implications of her being the first one to be told warmed her heart. Lemon wasn’t one to be that open with people, being the one to have her confide her feelings in meant a lot. 

“Well, no matter who they are, they’d be stupid to not like you back.” 

“You really think so.” The softness in Lemon’s tone was a departure from her usual confidence, it melted Juice’s heart to her. 

“Yeah, you’re an absolute catch. You’re cute, funny, kind of dumb but it’s adorable. I can’t think of a reason someone wouldn’t jump at the chance to date you.” 

Lemon felt her face heat up at that. Juice had a way of rendering her speechless and now was no exception. She could only look away and pray the blonde didn’t notice how flustered she was.

Juice did notice, it made the already soft feelings inside of her grow stronger. Lemon was adorable and that was a fact. But she’d never seen her particularly flustered before and was enjoying every minute of it.

Both of them felt sadness, noticing they had made it to Lemon’s house. Their walks were always interesting, this one being no exception. 

Lemon paused, not walking inside right away and instead, turning to Juice.

“Hey Juicy, come here for a sec.” 

Juice came closer, not knowing what was happening. Her heart hammered in her chest as Lemon inched closer, placing a soft kiss on her cheek with a soft smile.

“See you tomorrow, princess.” She winked along with her words, trying to ignore the nerves at making such a bold move.

She turned to leave, but Juice softly grabbed her hand. She pulled Lemon into a soft kiss. It didn’t last long, but it succeeded in getting her point across. The yellow-haired girl stared at her. Her face was flushed with a flustered blush, clearly shocked by it but a small smile held itself on her lips.

“Yeah, can’t wait to see my little Lem tomorrow, bye.” 

With that, Juice turned to walk off, leaving a flustered and confused Lemon staring after her, not quite knowing how to react. She’d form a more vocal response tomorrow, but for now, she was going to try and recover from everything that just happened.


End file.
